Life Changing
by EvillyLungs
Summary: When a new Head Peacekeeper, Jones, arrives in District 12, Katniss and Prim are seperated from their mother and put in the community care home. Haymitch, needing some company decides to adopt Prim and Katniss as he sees the same spirit he and his ex-fiancee used to share before she was murdered. She chapter 1 for full summary it doesn't fit in here. :)


_**Life Changing**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Welcome to your New Homes...**_

**Disclaimer: I say this now, I wish I owned the Hunger Games, but sadly, I do not...**

**Full Summary: When a new Head Peacekeeper, Jones, arrives in District 12, Katniss and Prim are seperated from their mother and put in the community care home. Haymitch, needing some company decides to adopt Prim and Katniss as he sees the same spirit he and his ex-fiancee used to share before she was murdered. Katniss gets to know the Mellark family with all but Mrs Mellark accepting her. Haymitch trains Prim and Katniss in secret in case they get reaped. Gale reveals that he loves Katniss and they get in a fight. Then the reaping... (It is a Peeta and Katniss Pairing)  
**

* * *

Katniss Marie Everdeen, knew this day was coming, she just chosen to deny and ignore it.

Only yesterday had a new Head Peacekeeper been assigned to District Twelve. Peacekeeper Jones. Now, Primrose and I were being seperated from our mother. Being taken to the Community Care Home, to live, unless someone adopts us. Us. I wont get adopted, apparently, I have an attitude problem, but Prim wont have any trouble finding a family, she is bright, bubbly, sweet, caring - and only eleven.

The community care home was a dump. No simpler way to put it. The roof was falling to pieces, parts of walls crumbling down, windows broken. Dead plants and murky ponds didnt make it look more appealing and welcoming. I looked over at my little sister, her once sparkling blue eyes were now dull and depressed. She was mentally crushed. I noticed the look immediatley, the same look my mother has. After my father died, we discoved that she now suffered from severe depression. It was worse whenever she looked at me. I look so much like my late father.

First dinner at the house - disgusting. 'What I'd do for a squirrel right now,' I think to myself, trying to quieten my stomach's growling. Head Care Giver turns round and looks at me. Her red eyes sparkling in disgust and anger. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" She says to everyone, whilst walking over closer to me. I stay still. I feel like one of the deer I used to shoot. They would look up at you and stare you in the eye as you killed them. Sally - Head Care Giver - walked over to me, slowly, then I feel a sharp stinging pain on my cheek. "Take **it** away," she spits, venom evident in her voice. I see Prim's eyes widen with horror.

The two Peacekeepers chucked me into my 'room'. If you could even call it a room. It had ripped manky curtains, holes in the ceiling where water was dripping in and damp on the puke brown walls. I hear a thump and then a scream of pain. Prim's scream. "Why are you here blondie?" I hear a menacing voice say loudly.  
"Leave me alone, please Michael," I hear my sister whimper in fear.  
"Shut up you little Merchant Bi-" the boy, Michael, snarls - but not getting to finish.  
"Leave her alone Michael, pick on someone your own size!" a small boys voice rings out clearly.  
"Shove off James," Michael snarls back, "Your sister's looking nice today James."  
"Leave Megan alone!"  
"She's sixteen, old enough to make her own decisions!"  
"Like she'd ever pick you!" James retorts.  
"Take a good look around James, she's not here but you are. Why is that? Oh yeah, YOU'RE. NOT. WANTED," Michael spits to the thirteen year old boy.

It was half seven in the evening, Prim could be heard saying goodnight to James and making her way up the stairs to our shared room. She had tears in her eyes. "Prim whats wrong?" I ask her, concern evident in my eyes.  
"You promised Katniss, you promised me that we wouldn't end up here, yet here we are," she says to me, turning to face the wall. "I'm sorry Prim," I say, closing my eyes to think of a plan to get out of this place.

I wake up screaming."Dont! Turn back!" I shout thrashing against the wall. "Shut uo Everdeen!" three different voices shout. I mumble an apology and run out the door. I see the town drunk, Haymitch - Sober!? He walks over to me. "Well, well, well, looks like it's your lucky day Everdeen," he says - without slurring.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.  
"Why, adopt you of course. What else would I do?" he says with a smirk. A thousand thoughts run through my head, but only one stands out. Adopt me and my sister. "Not without Prim," I say after a while. He looks at me. "Lets go inside and sort out the paperwork then," He says, leading me inside the hell hole.

After five minutes the paperwork was done, perks of being the only Victor of District Twelve. "Go pack both of you're things," he says reading through our 'files'. I nodd and retreat upstairs to pack mine and Prim's things.

I shake Prim. "Wake up," I whisper."Go away," she whimpers in response.  
"Prim, we're leaving," I say. She looks up at me.  
"Who?"  
"Haymitch."  
"Fine, but if we ever end up here again, I will kill you, painfully," she says, trying to threaten me but failing.

A mere ten minutes later we were outside our new home.

* * *

**I have a brief idea of where I am going with this, highly not reccomeded for Gale fans AT THE MOMENT. Please review of what you think after this first chapter, updates may be slow because of how school is so I aplogise in advance, this is also an AU story, if you couldnt tell. :) ~ EvillyLungs3:)**


End file.
